We're Alive
by hopeforfall1
Summary: Just a little 100 One-shot where the group comes back to earth. Bellamy finds Clarke alive.


_Rain.  
_ The sweet smell of the rain pulled Clarke from her thoughts.  
She was laying on the hood of the rover, dozing off in the warmth of the sun.  
She looked up to the pale blue sky, a few grey clouds starting to drift over.  
The breeze rustled the leaves on the few trees that were left.  
Another day here.  
Clarke thought to herself.  
She let out a slight sigh as she pushed herself off the rover.  
"Let's do this.." she mumbled to herself.  
Clarke walked around to the back of the rover, pulling out her radio.  
She carried it over to the edge of the cliff, setting it down.  
Clarke took a position on the edge, sitting on a rock as she set the radio up.  
"Okay.." Clarke started, speaking out loud to herself again.  
She pulled the radio up, clicking in the button.  
"Bellamy, if you can hear this, if you're alive, it's been 2,199 days since Primfaiya."  
Clarke stopped, letting go of the button.  
For a moment, she thought about all of her time here.  
 _Alone.  
_ Most of her days were filled with just surviving, making it through the years she had ahead of her.  
But she still thought of them, of him.  
She clicked in the button again,  
"I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane. Not forgetting who I am.. who I was" Clarke looked down.  
The years had taken a toll on her.  
They were supposed to come home in five years, but they didn't.  
"It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now.." Clarke paused, looking up towards the sky again.  
"Why haven't you?" her tone was a mix of sad while still holding out hope.  
"The bunker has gone silent too.." She continued.  
"I tried digging them out for awhile, but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them either."  
Clarke paused again, taking a scan of the horizon and the surrounding area.  
"Anyway, I still have hope.."  
 _Hope._  
Hope was what she had been clinging to.  
"Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you'll find me. The rest of the planet, from what I've seen, basically sucks. So.."  
Clarke was interrupted by a rumble.  
"Thunder?" she thought to herself.  
 _But it wasn't thunder._  
A small blimp emerged from the clouds.  
Clarke stood, her eyes widening as she watched the ship come closer and closer.  
It was them.  
She could feel her chest tighten, her heart fluttering with excitement.  
She brought the radio up to her, "Never mind, I see you" She spoke into it again.  
Clarke set the radio down and walked along the side of the cliff, watching where the ship was going to land.

The drop ship was smaller than the one The 100 came down in.  
But Raven and Monty were able to make it work.  
Their landing was a bit rough, but they made it.  
"Are we sure that it's okay for us to be here again?" Harper asked nervously.  
"We are well over our wait time. It should be fine" Raven said reassuringly.  
The group began to carefully unbuckle their restraints.  
They each stumbled a bit towards the door.  
Raven stepped up, but looked to Bellamy.  
"I think you should be the one" Raven offered.  
Bellamy was the one to open the doors on the first drop ship, when they came to earth the first time.  
Now he would do it again. They had a chance to start over.  
Bellamy wrapped his hand around the lever for the door.  
With a deep breath, he pulled it.  
The door began to slowly open, the bright sunlight starting to spill into the dropship.  
Bellamy was the first one to step out, slowly walking down the ramp.  
Raven followed him.  
Bellamy looked around, taking in the patches of green.  
He had a smile. A genuine smile.  
Raven noticed this.  
It was the first time he had smiled since they left the ground.  
Harper and Monty came next.  
Then John and Emori.  
Echo was last.  
They all gathered around outside the dropship, taking in the moment of finally being home.  
Harper looked up, closing her eyes and smiling. "Rain. I missed the rain" She said happily.  
They were happy to be home, but they still had that survival instinct.  
"We need to sweep the area, make sure it's safe before we get too comfortable" Bellamy instructed, stepping back into the dropship to grab their guns.  
"He's right, it seems a little too perfect here" John added.  
Bellamy stepped out, "Murphy and Harper, you come with me." he handed them guns.  
"Monty, you stay here with Raven and check the damage to the ship with Raven. Emori and Echo can help you" he added.  
Bellamy led John and Harper around the dropship and into the surrounding area.  
"Okay, then. Let's get to work" Raven looked to Monty.  
"Always all work and no play with you two" Monty teased as they all headed back inside.

The dropship didn't land far from where Clarke was.  
She made her way down the ridge, to the slightly open area where they had landed.  
Clarke emerged from the tree line, getting her first good look at the dropship.  
"Nice work, Raven" Clarke said to herself.  
She could hear them moving about, talking and laughing inside the ship.  
"Monty, carry that outside so we can set it up" Raven called out to Monty.  
Clarke smiled  
 _God she missed them.  
_ Monty came from the dropship, walking down the ramp with a box full of parts.  
That's when he saw her.  
Monty looked up to see her, his best friend, standing a few feet from him.  
"No.." Monty said to himself.  
He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.  
He was convinced it was a hallucination. The radiation levels had to be too high.  
"Monty, it's okay.." Clarke started as she walked in closer.  
His head snapped back up.  
She was still there.  
Monty dropped the box of parts and ran to her, hugging her tightly.  
"Oh my God, you're alive" Monty said as he held on to her.  
He pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders.  
"Raven! Raven get out here!" He called out desperately, not taking his eyes off of Clarke.  
Raven let out a sigh, walking to the door of the dropship.  
"What, you can't hand a little.." Raven stopped, looking up to see Monty with Clarke.  
"Clarke?" Raven said in disbelief.  
Monty stepped aside and Clarke smiled at Raven.  
Clarke's eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
Raven stumbled down the ramp a bit, going over to Clarke.  
They hugged each other tightly.  
Emori and Echo came out also.  
"Oh my God.." Emori said out loud, with a smile.  
"I knew it" Echo laughed as they looked at Clarke.  
Raven let go of Clarke, stepping back.  
"How did you do it? How did you survive?" Raven asked.  
Clarke wiped at the tears that managed to trail down her cheeks.  
"Beccas bunker. Plus the nightblood, it worked." she said proudly.  
 _But there was something missing._  
She began to look around, looking past Raven and Monty and up to Emori and Echo.  
"He isn't here" Echo said, knowing she was looking for Bellamy.  
"They went to survey the area, make sure it's safe. But I'm guessing it is?" Raven said.  
Clarke nodded, "Yeah everything is fine."  
"Come on, let's go inside and you can tell us about it while we wait for them" Monty suggested.  
They made their way into the dropship.  
Clarke looked over her shoulder a few times before going in.

"I don't think we have to really worry about anything" Harper said as they walked back into their new camp.  
Bellamy turned, having his back to the dropship, as he spoke to John and Harper.  
"I know, but I just want to be sure" he said.  
Clarke heard his voice,  
"Go" Monty insisted as she stood, running out of the dropship.  
She was standind on the ramp when she saw them.  
Harper and John were the first to see her.  
"Oh my God.." Harper gasped.  
"I can't believe it.." John said with a smirk.  
Bellamy gave them a look.  
" _Bellamy?_ " Clarke called out, her voice cracking slightly.  
That voice was familiar, he knew it was her.  
But he had to be sure.  
He spun around.  
"Clarke?" Even his voice broke as he saw her.  
She ran towards him, straight into his arms.  
She threw her arms tight around him, holding tightly to him.  
It took Bellamy a moment to process what was happening.  
 _She was here, She was safe, She was alive._  
Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke, holding her closer.  
"I-I thought you were dead.." he choked out as he held her.  
"I know, but I'm here. I'm okay, we're all okay" she said reassuringly.  
Clarke tilted her head, nuzzling her face into Bellamy's neck.  
"So the Princess made it." John said teasingly as he walked over to Emori.  
But Bellamy still held on to Clarke.  
"You're alive.." He repeated.  
Clarke pulled away, only slightly. Enough that she could look up at Bellamy.  
"I'm alive" she repeated, smiling.  
Bellamy looked her over.  
He lifted his hands to her face, gently brushing her hair back as he leaned in close to her.  
He softly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly.  
He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.  
 _We're alive._


End file.
